Respostas na lua
by Algum ser
Summary: Kagome era melhor amiga de Inuyasha.Mas o que faria quando descobrisse com uma paixão?Se ela fosse aceita e depois rejeitada?O que seriam de seus sonhos?Oneshot!


Eu o amo, mas ele me considera apenas uma amiga, o que fazer não é?Pelo menos eu tenho um posto em seu frio coração.Muitos não conseguem nem ser conhecidos, eu consegui perfurar aquela camada de gelo e cheguei no ponto mais alto após o posto da mãe dele.Eu sou sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, sua conselheira.Talvez algum dia eu consiga me tornar algo maior que isso?Para não estragar essa nossa amizade que vivi com turbulências, mas sempre se salva.Não sou ambiciosa, já estou satisfeita com a importância que tenho para você mais será que meu coração aquentará?Algum dia te verei com uma outra pessoa e eu sei que por mais que diga que a sua felicidade é a minha, sofrerei.Mesmo assim, ainda, teimarei em dizer para mim mesma que não te amo.

Ainda restará

A mentira

Que a onda levará

E talvez um dia trará

De volta, junto com sua ira.

Mas até lá

Viverei nesse mar

De mentiras

Se um dia eu te contar

Tudo que pensei

Talvez meus temores se

Realizem.

Só talvez

Não há confirmação

O futuro pode estar escrito

Mas só saberão

O que está lá na hora.

Ainda não se pode decifrar.

Só isso que eu faço, me esconder procurando algum local aonde a chuva não vá me molhar, onde a mentira não me encontrará.Se um dia esse local existir.Qual sua culpa nesse amor que eu sinto?Eu não sei, mas sempre tenho que te culpar, jogar a culpa no teu jeito de me tratar.Seria assim tão fácil te olhar com outras se não sentisse que a cada hora que te vejo com elas perco meu coração, minha alma junto.

Será esse meu destino?Te esperar.

Lembra da primeira vez que falei com você?Eu me senti humilhada, você me tratou tão mal, mas depois eu descobri o motivo quando vi as pessoas implicando com você.Senti meu coração apertar e fui lá te defender sem você ver.Mesmo assim queria me aproximar de você, só que não tinha permissão.Por que?Por que essas escolhas que mais tarde nos farão sofrer?Realmente, o nosso destino está escrito, nós conseguimos ler só não sabemos como usar o que lemos.

Lembra quando me defendeu?O Naraku ia me bater e você segurou a mão dele para este não tocar em mim.Você cada vez mais foi desencadeando meu amor por você.

Lembra do dia que me jogou no lago?Você estava muito chateado comigo, por causa de uma brincadeira, então olhou para o lago e depois para mim me pegou no colo e quando dei por mim já estava lá, no meio da água.

Agora de novo estou eu no meio da água, só que essas são salgadas e não são do mar, são do choro que derramo a cada dia por você.

Você percebeu que eu não estou viva como antigamente?Sim, mas não quero que se preocupe.Não mais.Quando eu queria você só sabia me machucar com palavras e agora me da atenção que eu não quero.Por que Inu-yasha?Por que?Tente pensar no que sinto!Pelo menos tente!

De novo estou eu aqui deitada no sofá ouvindo música e quando dou por mim ela já se acabou e o tempo em que ela tocava eu estava muito ocupada pensando em você!Por mais que eu tentasse afastar meus pensamentos de você eles voavam para ti novamente.

Resolvi por te telefonar:

#Alô?

#Oi k-chan!

#Oi, eu queria te encontrar no clube.Agora.Pode ser?

#Claro, mas aconteceu alguma...

Não permiti que ele continuasse a se preocupar quando eu só queria falar com ele, eu sempre quis poder falar isso, mas sempre me neguei, agora chegou a hora...Seria demasiadamente exagerado dizer "a hora de verdade?"

Mesmo que eu morra

Essa fantasia continuará.

Fantasiei que não te amava

E agora como tudo terminará?

O sol morrerá

No horizonte,

E a lua

Nascerá.

Meu amor viverá

Meu corpo sumirá

Mas o amor irá continuar

Mesmo que eu morra.

As lágrimas que derramei

Não servem para te dizer

O quão doloroso é não te ter.

Já havia me arrumado e fui imediatamente para o clube, neste encontrei o Inu-yasha beijando outra.Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, porém não permite que nenhuma caísse.Não choraria, o certo seria ir embora e nunca mais vê-lo, mas o coração não tem certo nem errado, não tem leis, tem apenas sentimento.

Após o beijo terminar ele me viu encostada no arbusto e veio em minha direção.

#Desculpe-me, te fiz esperar?

#Não...Quer dizer sim, mas não tem problema.

#O que você queria falar comigo?

#Eu perdi...

#Perdeu o que?

#A coragem!

#Para quê?Procure-a sua idiota.

#Seu estúpido, eu perdi a coragem para dizer que te amo...

Falei coisas que não deveria, talvez ele não tivesse ouvido...Mas como a sorte é grande e o azar maior ainda

#O...O...O que...Você...Disse?

#Eu disse que te amo Inu-yasha, te amo desde o dia que me protegeu do Naraku...Desde que você começou a sair com o nosso grupo, eu Sango e Miroku, agora não deu mais para esconder,eu não agüento mais.O que é minha vida sem você!São poemas sem rimas, são palavras sem sentido, são um corpo sem sentimento e são um coração sem amor.

Enquanto falava lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto, eram como se fossem cascatas.

#Pare...Eu...

#Você o que?Eu sei que não me ama, não quero que tenha pena de mim.

#Kagome Higurashi pare!Eu te amo sabia?Eu sempre tive medo de falar...Eu te amo!E muito, você não sabe o quanto.

Mesmo que o coração

Pare de bater

Eu terei essa canção

Que mostra como é bom te ter.

Se o vento soprar ao contrário

Espero que nesse caminho te encontre.

Não importa o horário

Só quero te ver.

Se o mar molhar

Meus pés

Irá encontrar

Ao lado deles

O teu.

Verei o sol morrer

Ao teu lado

E também a lua nascer.

Sempre irei te amar

Até o mundo acabar.

Se o mundo fosse feito do meu amor

Ele não acabaria

E cada dia viveria.

O dia foi selado

Com um beijo salgado

Com gosto de lágrimas.

O sangue se tornou

Um só.

Tudo virou

Apenas uma coisa só!

Bom, essa é minha história e esse último verso do poema mostra o que é amar, quando se ama o sangue se torna um só, o corpo e alma se unem.E agora que eu estou com quem amo, Inu-yasha, eu me sinto realmente viva, meu corpo, alma e sangue se juntaram com o dele!

Um dia depois

Hoje Inu-yasha e eu fomos ao cinema, mas uma duvida não permitiu que eu assistisse ao filme com total atenção e ele percebendo isso começou a perguntar-me.

#O que houve?Não está prestando atenção ao filme...

#É que eu estou pensando o...Porque de ter beijado aquela menina.

#Ela pediu um último beijo, você não sabia que eu era namorado da Kikyo?Então ela se apaixonou pelo Naraku e eu por você.

#Ah sim...

Não sei se isso me convenceu, mas quando amamos devemos depositar confiança no nosso parceiro, então é assim que farei, fecharei os olhos para esse assunto e, se aparecer, algo que me mostre que isso foi uma farsa eles se abrirão e poderão seguir o caminho por eles escolhidos.

Mesmo que me engane

Eu tentei.

Mesmo que um dia chore

Eu me libertarei.

Se tentar me enganar

Eu só posso dizer que confiei.

Mas não dará para confiar

Em quem não pode receber

Esse mérito.

Mas amar

Significa muitas coisas

Dentre elas confiar.

Coloquei a cabeça no ombro dele, absorta em pensamentos sem prestar atenção em nada do filme.Ao final da seção fomos jantar em um restaurante...Qual não foi minha surpresa quando eu dei-me conta de que ele alugou o restaurante, contratando as pessoas que lá trabalhavam para fazerem minha festa de aniversário.

#Feliz Aniversário – Desejaram os meus amigos que lá se encontravam.

Conversa vai e vem, me deparei com uma mesa onde tinha minha vela que mostrava o número 17, meu último ano no colégio, onde eu conheci as mais variadas pessoas.

Falando do futuro Inu-yasha e eu iríamos estudar na mesma faculdade e com 21 nos formaríamos em jornalismo.Não sei se conseguiremos para sempre continuar a namorar, só sei que não vou pensar assim, esperarei até o dia em que isto tenha que ser resolvido.

Cantaram parabéns para mim e por final meu pequeno discurso que foi assim:

"_Talvez eu não possa prever o futuro, só sei que até lá esperarei, quando chegar a hora tudo acontecerá.Mas até lá continuarei com meu costume básico de ver a lua aparecer no céu e continuando a acreditar que ela solucionará todos os problemas que vierem e me aclamará."_

Eu talvez nunca tenha comentado, mas eu amo ver a lua, pois para mim cada dia que olharmos seu resplendor nos acalmará.

Dois anos depois

Estava andando calmamente pela rua, quando vi Inu-yasha, só que ele parou perto de uma mulher, curiosa como sou resolvi me aproximar misturando meu cheiro com os das pessoas que atravessariam a rua.Pude ouvi-los conversando.

#Qual é?Vai me largar por causa da sua namorada?Você me disse que terminaria com ela Inu-yasha!

#Eu sei calma, só estou esperando um momento mais propício.Beijos Kikyo – Falando isso ele tentou se afastar, mas a mulher, que eu descobrira ser Kikyo, segurou o pulso dele fazendo-o virar-se para ela, quando ele o fez ela tocou nos lábios dele, o beijou.

Fui correndo para minha casa, subi para meu quarto e fiquei na cama chorando.

Amanheceu um dia nublado, me arrumei para ir a faculdade desci as escadas do templo e calmamente fui descendo degrau por degrau, não tomei café.

Cheguei cedo, _ele _já estava lá e como sempre que não queremos algo acontece, ele veio falar comigo.

#Eu vi você ontem com _ela._O que iria me dizer?Que eu tenho dois belos chifres?

#Kagome eu...

#Kagome o caramba, como pode?

#Desculpe-me, mas eu quero terminar...

#Já estava terminado.

Me sentei bem longe, a professora não tardou a entrar na sala e falou:

#Quero que façam o texto sobre a lua!

Comecei a escrever e as palavras foram saindo.

Terminei, entreguei e ao lê-la ela perguntou-me se poderia ler.

#Prestem atenção...Esse texto escrito pela senhorita Higurashi.Quero que sirva de inspiração.

"_Sempre foi olhando a lua que me acalmei.Vendo seu resplendor tão branco e puro, mas agora que estou sofrendo, seu brilho é negro e tão corrompido.Hoje as respostas que nela sempre encontrei estão tão ocultas que eu não vejo._

_Me pergunto do motivo de ter acreditado em algo que não tinha fundamento.Só sei que agora a minha lua se foi e talvez não voltará, mas mesmo assim quando aparecer no céu, eu só esperarei que um dia ela possa me iluminar d novo.Até que eu consiga deixar de se prisioneira desse tão belo resplendor que desde sempre me acalmou._

_Muitas vezes perguntei o motivo dela estar no céu e não na terra, pois ela tinha todas as respostas, no entanto descobri que as respostas estavam em nossos corações só que quando a vimos fingimos que ela seja nosso coração, então é mais fácil conseguir as respostas nela!É tão fácil nos escondermos, sem ao menos procurarmos as respostas em nós mesmo que só conseguimos tê-las olhando para o céu!"_

Sai da sala e passei dias sem pisar naquele local de novo.

No quinto dia após a entrega do texto, estava deitada em minha cama quando a campainha tocou, levantei-me e abri a porta.

#Kagome me desculpe!Eu entendi o que você queria dizer com seu texto, e não quero perder sua amizade.Eu não amo a Kikyo e sim a você, eu confundi amizade com amor e...

#Então Inu-yasha, vá ficar com quem você ama, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, mas quero te ver feliz.

#KAGOME! – Ele perdeu a paciência e berrou – PARE!EU TE AMO, NÃO É A KIKYO QUE EU QUERO! – Quando viu que eu estava tão pasma com a reação ele abaixou o tom de voz – Eu te amo, quero voltar a te ver nas aulas da faculdade.Acredite em mim.Eu te amo.Quer namorar comigo?

#Claro que não!Você mentiu para mim, como eu posso voltar com você?Talvez você deva pensar melhor!Deus! – Falando isso fechei a porta encostei-me nela.

Chorei, chorei até não poder mais, até que não tivesse mais lágrimas para derramar.

Não gastarei

Meu estoque de lágrimas.

Nunca chorarei,

Não por você.

Já cansei de sofrer

Por amar

E não ser amada,

Não quero importar-me

Se for rejeitada.

Deite-me na cama e logo dormi.

No dia seguinte ao acordar resolvi que não deixaria minha faculdade por causa _dele_.Quando percebi já estava no portão, uma dor, um sentimento de desespero e medo se apoderou de mim.

Logo a aula acabou, sem ele trocar uma palavra comigo,ás vezes nossos olhos se cruzavam, mas tratávamos de ignorar isso.Ao final da aula ele se levantou e deixou sem querer um papel cair.Fui lá e peguei-o, tentei entregar, no entanto ele já havia saído, li o que lá havia sido escrito e me emocionei.

Corri pelos corredores lotados de gente da faculdade, procurando aquela pessoa especial, que havia escrito tantas frases belas, e que apenas eu poderia entende-las.Não o encontrei, fui para minha casa e de lá liguei.

#Alô? – Falou a voz dele tão triste no telefone.

#Inu-kun... – O resto só pude ouvir aquele barulhinho de telefone desligado ou ocupado.

Liguei de novo, mas ele não atendeu.

Quando anoiteceu tentei de novo e...

#Inu-yasha me ouve.

#Fale Kagome.

#Eu li o que você escreveu...

#O que eu escrevi? O.o?

"_Minha lua precisava de mim, do meu resplendor, mas eu parti sem falar-lhe nada.Talvez ela nunca mais consiga acalmar alguém, muito menos responder as perguntas que as pessoas fazem-na, pois ela mesma não as tem para si._

_O coração eu nela habitava está tão corrompido que não consegue voltar a ter o resplendor, nem as respostas._

_Agora ela não aparecerá, pois a chuva em seu interior a fará desaparecer, sua luz sempre tão bela não voltará.Mas mesmo assim tentarei traze-la de volta, mesmo que tenha que dar o meu próprio!"_

#Como você pegou isso?

#Você deixou cair.

#Então...Vou aí!

#Inu – Poxa é a segunda vez que ele me deixa falando sozinha...Meninos.

Passou-se um tempo e eu tive que abrir a porta, dando de cara com o hanyou e um arranjo de flores.Pulei no braço dele, que,para me segurar teve que larga-las.Ficamos abraçados, só que eu não alcançava o chão, então nossos lábios foram de aproximando até que selamos um beijo de reconciliação.

Voltamos a namorar e dias mais dias discutíamos, nos reconciliávamos, nos beijávamos e principalmente nos curtíamos.

Até que um dia me chamou para ir a árvore sagrada, quando cheguei lá o vi com a expressão séria.

#Kagome eu...Bom nós já temos 22 anos, trabalhamos na mesma profissão.Entre outras coisas, eu...Queria te pedir em casamento! – Falando isso tirou do bolso uma caixinha com um anel de noivado, eu fiquei pasma e quando ele percebeu isso deu um sorriso.

O anel era normal com uma pérola pequena.

#Eu aceito sim!

Falando isso cheguei mais perto dele e o beijei com todo o amor que sinto por ele, que por algum motivo é enorme.

A data do casamento ficou para o dia 18 de Outubro.Ainda estávamos em 2 de Outubro!Ta eu sei que não falta muito mas eu quero logo que chegue a data, por mias que eu saiba que quando ela chegar eu terei vontade de desistir.

16 dias depois, Casamento

#Kagome, sente nessa cadeira agora ou eu juro que vou te bater tanto que você não se casará, apenas eu e Miroku faremos isso.

#Sango!Você não está nervosa?

#Estou, mas tento parecer calma, agora deixe eu te pentear.

Um tempo depois percebemos nosso atraso e fomos logo para o carro.Sango entrou primeiro na igreja, pois o casamento dela seria antes.

Estava na hora do meu casamento,Sango e Miroku estavam na porta esperando que nos casássemos para todos irmos a nossa festa compartilhada.

#Inu-yasha Taisho aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legítima esposa?Na saúde, na doença, na alegria ou na tristeza?

#Sim

#E você Kagome Higurashi, aceita Inu-yasha no Taisho blá blá blá...

#Sim

Um ano depois

Bom, tudo mudou desde aquele dia em que nos casamos.Um mês após o nosso casamento eu fiquei grávida de gêmeos e Sango também.Um casal na realidade, eu tive uma menina e um menino e minha amiga o mesmo.

Meus filhos se chamam Tsumione e o Sesshoumaru.Os dela se chamam Rin e Yoto!Nasceram no mesmo dia...Tem um mês cada um!O inu-yasha é um ótimo pai super protetor!Não mais que eu, claro!

Dez anos depois

Está tudo tão bom na minha vida que eu tenho medo que acabe.O Sesshoumaru e a Rin são namorados (novos?Que isso!Não há idade para amar), a Tsumione e o Yoto também, eles se amam tanto.

"_Espero que a lua brilhe, não para ajudar-me, mas sim para dar as respostas a quem precisa, sendo o coração da pessoa que necessita de respostas, sem que tenha que vasculhar a alma a procura._

_Que a lua se torne o coração, seu resplendor sempre tão singelo, mas acolhedor.Sua luz tão pura conseguirá mostrar o futuro que nela está escondido, mas escrito._

_Por mais que a lua não apareça no céu, ela estará lá, esperando que alguém consiga vê-la entre as nuvens, no próprio coração talvez.E esta mesma pessoa consiga suas respostas mesmo com ela desaparecida, sem o resplendor aparecer nas noites frias ou quentes._

_Se estiver chovendo que considere aquilo como prova de que seu coração sofre, mas mesmo que chova um dia essa chuva acabará e nas noites a lua irá aparecer._

_Mesmo que suma, não é para sempre, mesmo que seu resplendor se apague do céu ele continuará acesso no coração, é só vasculhar a alma em busca dele."_

Bom, aqui está a última página desse meu diário, dessa minha história.Só não posso esquecer de contar da professora da minha faculdade, Tsukiome, conversei com ela e perguntei-a o por que da redação sobre a lua e ela falou:

#Eu sou esperta querida, em tudo que a senhorita escreve tem a lua, e vi como estava, por isso resolvi que faria isso para mostrar como se sentiam...

Ela também encontrou a pessoa amada e se casou me convidando para a celebração.

Para marcar a última página desse diário que seja escrito:

_Todos aqueles que sofrem por amor devem buscar o caminho na lua, ela dará a resposta, mostrará o caminho que deverá seguir, será o seu coração nas horas que achar que não é possuidora de tal.Quando ele tiver sido perdido, ou machucado de mais para reagir olhe para o brilho que aparece no céu e enxergue a beleza que lá habita,seja a lua ou as estrelas, todas fazem parte de um só destino escrito para cada ser,_

_Estejam no céu ou não, estarão em algum lugar mostrando as respostas, sendo o seu coração._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Oi!O que eu poderia dizer dessa onee-shot?Eu amei!Talvez por ter escrito que acredito na lua, por ter feito meus tão amados poemas e muitas outras coisas.Mas entre todas foram as partes em itálico, que mostram os contos da lua.Quem gostou da minha fic eu digo para lerem a "Seguindo estrelas", pois a minha foi baseada nela,nesse esquema de fatos.Só que a Kagome na fic dela acredita em algo e na minha em outra coisa, de qualquer maneira leiam a fic,é muito boa e está terminada, meus parabéns a autora Lady Mirza!Meus parabéns!_


End file.
